With the development of the times, cooking appliances are increasingly diverse. At present, a novel cooking appliance for barbecue appears in the market, and the cooking appliance can be used for heating Panini food, sandwich, etc. The cooking appliance includes a base and an oven door articulated with the base, an accommodating cavity for accommodating food to be cooked is formed on the lower surface of the oven door, the oven door can rotate up and down relative to the base to open or close the accommodating cavity, a top plate of the base is provided with a mounting cavity for mounting a heating tube, a carrier plate for supporting food to be heated is mounted at the top of the mounting cavity, a magnetron is further mounted in the base of the cooking appliance, microwaves emitted by the magnetron penetrate the carrier plate to heat the food, thus, the carrier plate must be made of a non-microwave shielding material, e.g., glass; furthermore, the carrier plate must be connected to the top plate of the base in a sealed manner in order to prevent microwave leakage. In the prior art, the carrier plate is bonded to the top plate of the base via silica gel, and the fragile carrier plate is easily broken when the product is used; therefore, when the carrier plate is damaged, the silica gel connecting the carrier plate with the top plate of the base needs to be removed so as to take down the broken carrier plate, and a new carrier plate is fixed on the top plate of the base in a sealed manner by using silica gel, so the replacing process is very troublesome, the maintenance takes a long time, and the satisfaction of customers declines; besides, the problem of microwave leakage caused by poor seal is easily caused by replacing the carrier plate, so a potential safety risk exists.